Life at 25...When You're Only 15
by Megan4
Summary: Ron explains all that happens to him when he was trasnported ten years into the future. He talks with Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, and something hilariously funny and slightly "shocking" happens in the end--good for those "I love to see Ron embarrassed
1. Default Chapter Title

Epilogue

Ron woke late the next morning. Thoughts were clashing around in his head; mostly about Hermione.   
_What should I tell them? Does Hermione think I like her now? I don't know what to say…do I like her? I don't know! What about at the Yule Ball when she went with Krum?—I was just mad because she was with someone who was against Harry—that's it…Or was it? And that big row we had afterwards…_   
Ron rolled over listlessly. Harry's bed was empty, as well as the rest of the dormitory. Ron decided to go downstairs and face his friends.   
Harry and Hermione were talking eagerly in chairs near the fire. The only other people in room were Fred, George, and Ginny and her friends. Fred and George were talking quietly in the corner, while Ginny was gabbing with her friends.   
Ron walked over the Harry and Hermione and sat down. Ginny stopped talking and walked over expectantly. Ron shot her a murderous look, and she walked out huffily, her friends in tow.   
Harry opened his mouth expectantly, but then changed his mind and closed it again. Hermione, however, got straight to the point.   
"What happened, Ron?" she said eagerly.   
Ron had to decide how to broach the subject delicately. "Well," he started. "It's like this: I woke up to find myself in a strange bed, in a strange house, next to someone I didn't recognise. I walked into the living room and saw a load of picture. One of them was a wedding picture. It was of me—and you, Hermione."   
Hermione gasped. Harry snickered silently, but Ron didn't see. Fred and George got up from their seat in the corner and walked over to hear Ron's story.   
"Me?" Hermione said in disbelief. "We're—_married_?"   
Ron blushed slightly. "The biggest shock came later that day. You came home and told me—" Ron trailed of, deciding it better not to tell this part of story, but it was too late.   
"What?" questioned Harry expectantly. "What did she tell you?"   
"She told me—she told me," Ron was brick red by now. "She told she was pregnant." Ron cringed, awaiting a rampage from Hermione.   
Hermione sat with her mouth agape, in complete shock. She looked slightly pale. "I was—pregnant?"   
"Yeah, Hermione," started George, "people do get pregnant when they're married, you know."   
Harry elbowed George. "Go on, Ron," he encouraged.   
Ron told them the rest of the story. He had to admit, they were a very attentive audience. They laughed in the right places and gasped when things went wrong for Ron. He tactfully omitted the night Hermione played the "trick" on him.   
"So how did you like being married to Hermione, Ron?" asked Fred with a teasing edge in his voice.   
Hermione had sat silently through the whole story. Ron was incline to be slightly taken aback at her disgust with him, but he chose to ignore it. He wasn't exactly sure how to feel around Hermione right now; things were a bit awkward.   
"Where's everyone else?" he asked, trying to draw attention away from himself.   
"They're all outside," said Hermione. "It's a beautiful day."   
But Fred and George had other interests; they wanted to pelter Ron with more questions.   
"So did you kiss her, Ron?"   
"Ah, ickle Ronniekins was _married_."   
"What else did you do, Ron?"   
"Get off it!" Ron shouted, turning more crimson with every unrelenting question. He knew Fred and George were just trying to get the best of him, but it was working.   
"No!" he shouted finally. "I didn't kiss her," he lied.   
Ron thought Hermione looked slightly put out, but he could have just imagined it.   
Fred and George eyed him suspiciously.   
Sensing Ron's embarrassment, Harry changed the subject to the previous day's Quidditch match.   
Hermione wasn't too interested. At one point, Ron caught himself straying from the conversation and staring at Hermione very openly. He shook his head and looked to see if anyone saw him. Fred got a sly smile on his face and leaned over to whisper something to George. George smiled back.   
"Well, I'm off," announced Hermione, rising from her seat. "I've got work to do in the library."   
"Wait," called Fred unexpectedly. He got up, grabbed Hermione by the head and kissed her loudly, straight on the lips.   
Hermione turned bright crimson, as well as Ron. She was angry as well.   
"What was that for?" she demanded shrilly when Fred pulled away.   
Giving a small wink to Ron, he said slyly, "Well, if Ron won't hurry up and kiss you, I guess I have to!"   
"What?!"   
"He's only liked you for the past two years, Hermione. I got tired of him _just_ staring at you all the time."   
Hermione stood sputtering, looking at Ron open-mouthed. Ron didn't trust his voice to say anything. He just sat, mortally embarrassed.

A/N—Nanner, nanner, it's FINALLY over! NO MORE PARTS! I know this one's bit short, but I really would like to go watch the Olympics…I really like the ending—VERY Weasley twinish…cute. PLEASE REVIEW if you haven't already, and THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading my wonderfully bizarre series! Farewell and God bless! I love you guys!   
-Megan-

Disclaimer—Ian Thorpe lost the 200m freestyle, hah! Lenny Krayzelburg won the 100m backstroke! Yay! China won men's gymnastics, and I am free, because JKR just won the most accomplished modern magical fantasy seven-part "children's" book series gold medal.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Life at 25…When You're Only 15…   


A/N—Last Ron Weasley remembers is going to bed, thoroughly exhausted. He is a fifth year at Hogwarts, and he had just walked with Harry Potter up to their dormitory after an especially rowdy post-Gryffindor Quidditch victory party.   


Ron awoke. But it was that kind of awake where you're not sleeping, but your eyes are still closed.   
Something felt strange. He could feel a presence beside him in bed. Not wanting to open his eyes, he tried to force himself back asleep. It didn't work. He'd have to see what was going on. He had the most peculiar feeling…   
Turning over, and slowly opening his eyes, Ron let out a gasp of surprise. There was a woman. Beside him. In bed. Only it wasn't even his bed. It was a large queen sized bed covered in a patterned comforter. The bedroom surrounding him was decorated in paisely wallpaper with matching oak furniture.   
_Why the hell is there someone in bed with me_?, thought Ron. _And where am I_?   
Ron stumbled out of bed to discover another surprise. He was only wearing boxers. His beside companion looked vaguely familiar, but Ron had no idea who it was. There was something about her hair that screamed resembelance.   
Grabbing a terry cloth robe to cover himself (meanwhile glowing bright red), Ron walked towards a sliding glass window. It was still dark outside. The soft lace curtains fluttered gently, as a few lights twinkled from outside.   
_Wait a minute_, thought Ron. _I look different_.   
Indeed he did. Felt different too. Fingering his face and feeling his body, Ron gazed utterly nonplussed at his reflection in the glass.   
He appeared to be about twenty-five years old. His bright red hair fell in shocks around his face, and his round hazel eyes carried a confused expression. His skin was very white underneath the numerous freckles on his face. By his guess, he was about six foot two and still long and gangly.   
Still thinking, _what the hell_?, Ron wandered out of the bedroom into the living room. He still had no idea what was going on. The living was decorated in nice decorator blue. With matching furniture, and upscale furnishings, he guessed he was pretty well off. He stopped in front of a display of pictures.   
There was a picture of himself, looking slightly older than he could last remember (about 15), Harry, and Hermione, apparently on their Hogwarts' graduation day. Hermione was waving intellectually, hair still bushy. Ron was blushing and waving, while Harry was being distracted by something out of view.   
There were other pictures, too. There was one of Ron and Harry, taken about a year after the Hogwarts one.   
There was also another one, too. It was of him, Ron, and a pretty woman in a wedding dress. He was standing beside her, kissing her, in wizard's groom robes.   
_Hermione_?! Thought Ron incredulously. _Ohmigod…I am married to—Hermione!_   
At that precise moment, Ron felt a soft kiss on his cheek, and soft touch on his arm.   
Repulsed, he pulled away. It was Hermione, wearing a blue morning robe, hair tousled.   
"What's wrong, Ron?" she questioned sleepily.   
"I—I," he stammered. What was he supposed to say? The very thought of them being married. _My god,_ thought Ron, _this means were married—we share a bed—we have—s—yikes_! His thoughts broke off as he shuddered. "I feel odd today," he finished lamely.   
"Come into the kitchen," she replied, steering him through a door to the right. "Let me fix you breakfast."   
_What is going on? I feel like I've been transported ten years into the future. Last I remember was the party in Gryffindor tower…am I really living in my body, my life at twenty-five?!_   
Hermione slapped a plate in front of Ron on the table and sat down to eat.   
"Isn't it terrible about what Harry said yesterday?" she questioned, taking a sip from a cup on the table.   
"Harry? Oh! Er—yes," answered Ron, becoming increasingly confused by the second.   
_I have got to find Harry. Maybe he can tell me what's going on._   
"Shouldn't you be going into work, hon? Won't you be late?" Hermione questioned after a very silent breakfast.   
_Work?!_   
"I—er—I took the day off," he replied.   
"Why didn't you tell me, Ron?" said Hermione looking peevish. "I could have taken off too, and we could have spent the day together."   
"Sorry, Hermione," answered Ron, at loss for words. He was still in shock.   
Looking down briefly while Hermione had her back turned, Ron caught a glimpse of small golden ring on his left hand.   
"Oh dear!" Hermione gasped, gazing at the clock on the wall. "Look at the time! I have to get to work." And with a wave of the wand, her bathrobe was transformed into a set of dull maroon robes. She bent over to place a kiss on his head, but Ron ducked, pretending to be very interested the Daily Prophet that just arrived.   
Looking slightly put out, Hermione Disapperated.   
_ Must find Harry. I've got to find Harry. Where could he be? Would he be at work? Where?_ Thought Ron franticly.   
After searching the house for a clue about Harry's whereabouts, all Ron turned up was a bit of parchment with Harry's name on it. It bore the seal "Committee on Experimental Charms".   
_How do I get there? Can I just Apparate? But I haven't taken the test at Hogwarts. Well, I'm supposed to be about twenty-five, so would "I" know how to Apparate already? I guess it doesn't hurt to try. I really hope I don't splinch myself…_   
Ron raised his wand and looked down at himself, preparing to Disapperate. He was still wearing boxers.   
Swearing softly, Ron ran into the bedroom and changed his clothes.   
Ron winced as he recited the incantation, still hoping to not be splinched, and Disapperated from his flat.   
  
Ron opened his eyes to stare into the face of a much older Harry Potter than he remembered last.   
"You could've knocked, Ron," Harry said disgruntled, buried under a pile of parchment. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?" he said.   
"Um, no, I took the day off. I have some questions to ask you," replied Ron, looking around the room.   
"Shoot away."   
"Well, lately I've had some—er—memory lapses," Harry stared at Ron. _How to put this so he'll understand? _"I woke up this morning, thinking I was still in Hogwarts—back when were 15."   
"15? How odd," replied Harry, shuffling through a stack of parchment. "I don't remember experimenting with any Memory Charms last week. Don't know what to tell you Ron. Maybe you've been married too long." Harry chuckled at his own joke.   
"Too long?" questioned Ron, mistaking Harry's sarcasm.   
"Joking, Ron—joking. Two years isn't too long. At least you don't have kids yet. I'm net especially looking forward to the married life…don't even a steady girl right now," he smiled wryly. "Too much damn work!"   
"Oh—okay," replied Ron, for lack of a better response. "I'll go now."   
And Ron Disapperated from Harry's office.

To his great surprise, Ron found Hermione back at the flat.   
"I thought you went to work," he said.   
"I decided to come back and fix you lunch," she replied, smiling very broadly.   
"Why?"   
"I thought it'd be nice," said Hermione. "But first," she moved around to behind the chair he was sitting in. "Close your eyes."   
"O—okay," said Ron uncertainly, closing his eyes. His day was getting weirder by the minute.   
"Open them!" exclaimed Hermione.   
Ron opened his eyes to find a small wrapped package lying in front of him on the table.   
"What's this for?"   
"Happy Father's Day, Ron!" exclaimed Hermione, overcome with happiness, smiling more broadly by the minute.   
Ron choked. "Happy—Father's Day? Good lord, we don't have kids, Harry said so!"   
Hermione looked slightly puzzled. "No, Ron, don't be a prat. I'm pregnant!"   


A/N—Haha…isn't it evil to end it right there. Poor Ron, I felt sorry for him as I wrote this. Thanks SOOO much to Honoria Glossop for the WONDERFUL plot idea (you rock!). Part 2 coming soon…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer—I do not own Ron, Hermione, or Harry. Heck, I don't even own the plot all the way! :-) I just own the words…


	3. Default Chapter Title

Part 2

Ron sat at the table stunned. _PREGNANT?! Holy moly, what am I going to do now…ohmigod, I cannot believe Hermione's pregnant…by ME!_   
"What's wrong, Ron? You look a bit green," said Hermione, on the verge of looking hurt.   
"A bit green? Well Hermione that came as a bit of a—shock," Ron smiled weakly. "Pregnant—hehe—wonderful." He forced a smile.   
Hermione could hardly contain herself. "I've been feeling a bit off colour lately, so I went to a wizard doctor today. I'd kind of suspected it—but he told me today for sure." She grinned.   
"Why didn't you give me a hint or _something_?" asked Ron, still in complete shock.   
"I wanted to make sure I was right, before I told you, Ron."   
"When are you going to tell everyone?" Ron was trying his best to remain calm. His insides had virtually disappeared and his knees felt like jelly. Good thing he had been sitting down.   
"I had an idea—we should host a dinner party! I can make a big announcement in front of all our friends.   
"Wait—a dinner party? Here?" Ron squeaked.   
"Yes here, where else? Besides, we haven't had one since our first anniversary. You could invite Harry, some chaps from your department. I could invite Ginny, Lavender, some people I know…you know, all our friends."   
"That sounds—wonderful, Herm," said Ron, trying hard to act normal. His face was still a blotchy purple from the shock of Hermione's announcement. He studied her radiant face for a moment. "You know, Herm, you're really different than you were yester—I mean ten years ago."   
Hermione frowned. "Well, I suppose we all are, Ron. We've matured, grown up. Harry more than anyone, I suppose." She paused, looking thoughtful. "After school, going off to play Quidditch for England. After that injury, he just decided he wanted to dabble in some Ministry work for a few years, like you. Why he picked that Department, I'll never guess. Now he's just turned into an old grouch. Not at all like the Harry we used to know." Hermione smiled wryly. "Too much work, I suppose. Poor Harry," Hermione shook her head.   
"I suppose you've changed, too, Ron. You used to be kind of chicken of sorts. Like Harry's sidekick. Always jealous of his 'fame', I know. We were the best of friends." She smiled. "Then we graduated and grew apart some. Harry was always so busy with Quidditch, while you went to work at the Ministry. We hardly ever saw each other. Even when we did, it was usually only you and I because Harry had practice. I guess that's how we got married." She smiled even broader. "I'm not as intellectual and bossy as I was at Hogwarts. Especially now. We've all changed since we were fifteen."   
Ron smiled weakly. _Not all of us._   
"I've got to go by Diagon Alley this week and pick up a few books for work. Do you need any new robes, Ron?"   
"Er—no, I suppose," Ron stuttered.   
"Alright, I'm off; got to get back to work," Hermione placed a small kiss on Ron's cheek and Disapperated.   
Ron was left by himself to sort out his very jumbled thoughts.   
_I've got to get out of this somehow. I'm stuck ten years in the future. I don't know where I work. I've got Hermione for a wife, and now she's pregnant. What am I going to do? I don't know how to act. I'm only fifteen for goodness sake! Nothing is turning out how I imagined it would. I thought we'd all be different by now. Certainly not married to Hermione…_Ron's thoughts broke off as he smiled. _It's not all as bad as I make it, I suppose. And least I didn't end up with a complete stranger. Thought that might have been easier. Just the whole thought of being married—and everything that comes with it…_   
  
Later that day, Hermione arrived home. Still very euphoric, she cooked dinner as Ron sulked in the living room.   
After dinner, Hermione sat in the living room, reading a book. Ron read the _Daily Prophet_ as he tried to catch up on events in the wizarding world. He also leafed through a few photo albums for some sense of his identity.   
Hermione suggested a game of wizard chess. Remembering the days at Hogwarts when Ron always beat Hermione, he gladly accepted.   
Ron almost felt like he was back at Hogwarts again. It had only been a day, but his life had turned upside down. He was trapped in the future, with no way back. For that hour during the chess game, Ron felt like he was fifteen again (even though he really was fifteen).   
Hermione lost. Ron remembered what Harry used to say about it being good for her to lose at something. He wondered where she worked.   
"Herm?"   
"Yes, Ron?"   
"How was your day at the office?" Ron tried being subtle to avoid suspicion.   
"Oh, it was okay. I absolutely love work," she smiled. "Working in the Minister's office is such a privilege."   
Ron yawned loudly. He wondered to himself what ever happened to Harry's invisibility cloak. He excused himself and went into their bedroom.   
_ I guess I'll have to spend the night with Hermione_. Ron had mixed feelings. This was all very strange and new, but yet they were supposed to be _married_. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He was actually quite getting used to the idea of being married to Hermione. It really wasn't all that bad.   
Hermione followed him into the bedroom. She changed quickly (Ron keeping his eyes in the other direction).   
Ron sat down on the bed and turned out his light.   
"Ron," said Hermione, poking him in the ribs.   
"What?" he said, rolling over.   
"I'm really happy to be married to you, you know that, right?"   
Ron blushed. "Er—sure, Herm."   
"I mean, we've liked each other since our fourth year at Hogwarts. We were just to proud to admit it to anyone."   
S_he knew?!_   
"Fourth year? I don't know what you mean, Hermione," responded Ron, blushing deep red in the darkness.   
"Well, you probably liked me since first or second year, just didn't know it yet." Hermione smiled slyly. "I remember that horrid row we had after the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament. You were so jealous—well so was I," Hermione admitted.   
_Does that mean Hermione would know now? Well—at Hogwarts—not now, but my REAL, normal life. Do I like her? Does she think I like her? I know Harry just thinks of her as a friend, but me? I don't know…I'm confused now._   
"What about Harry?"   
"What about Harry—he never liked me for more than a friend. It was always you." Hermione smiled again. "I guess that's why we got married," she teased and turned out the light.   
Ron groaned inwardly. That just made things more complicated for life back home…

A/N—Teedle-hee, poor Ron…marriage is hard for a teenage boy :-) The next part will be the party…hope you like the series. I'm going to try and make it long. Thanks to all the wonderful people how reviewed Part 1—I hope you like this one just as much! The good news if that I figured out how I was going to end it! Yay :-)! For all you how are wondering HOW Ron got transported into the future, which will be explained towards the end—don't worry. PLEASE R/R! Thanks a million…

Disclaimer—Unnecessary—if it's on fanfiction.net for you to read for free, obviously I'm not making money off this—and I don't own the characters—just the plot :-)


	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 3

A/N—Ron's just made it through his first day as a fifteen year old trapped in his twenty-five year old life…The next morning:

Ron awoke the next morning to movement beside him in bed. He stiffened quickly.   
Hermione had just wrapped her arms around him in a giant bear hug. She was still asleep. Ron didn't want to wake her, so he just lay still, alone with his thoughts.   
Today was Saturday, so luckily, Ron didn't have to figure out where he worked until two days later. Hopefully Hermione will have calmed down from her euphoric high yesterday.   
Hermione stirred. She unwrapped her arms from around him and opened her eyes sleepily. Ron thought she looked very pretty like that.   
"Good morning, Herm," he whispered. _Might as well go all out with this husband role. If I'm here, might as well do it right._   
"Morning, Ron," she yawned, stretching her arms.   
Ron got up out of bed and padded down the hall to start breakfast. With the wave of a wand, the eggs cracked themselves in a skillet on the stove and the porridge heated itself in a pot. Hermione appeared in the doorway, dressed in a flannel robe. Her hair was dishelved and her eyes tired.   
"Didn't you sleep well?" asked Ron.   
"Not really," said Hermione, grabbing a piece of toast which flew out of the toaster. "My brain just wouldn't shut off—I had all these thoughts bouncing around in my head all night. Mostly about the party."   
The party. Ron had almost forgotten.

Several days later, Ron was sitting in the living room after a long day at work (He had finally figured out he worked in a small shop at Diagon Alley, managing Quidditch supplies.). Hermione was stressing in the kitchen over party invitations. She was also very angry at him. Apparently, Ron's lack of intimate affection had finally been noticed. Ron just couldn't bring himself to get too close to her; he was scared.   
Hermione walked into the living room with tears in her eyes.   
"What's wrong, Herm?" asked Ron, looking concerned.   
"It's nothing Ron—nothing," she brushed him off as she sat down beside him on the couch.   
"What, Herm? Tell me."   
"Just these dumb party invitations—I can't get them just right. There's been tons of stress at work lately. I'm just always tired and always frustrated. And you're no help!" she retorted, shooting him a dirty look before crossing her arms over her chest.   
Ron edged closer. "Hermione, look at me."   
She turned her tearful eyes to face his. He was only inches from her face. Somehow he knew what to do.   
He kissed her. A warm, tingly feeling spread throughout his body, down to his toes, as she relaxed to his touch.   
He broke away, astonished at himself for what he just did, but not regretful. It had felt good to finally kiss her.   
She gazed at him with admiration and thanks in her eyes before laying her head on his shoulder. For the first time in a week, Ron was glad to be married to Hermione.

One week later—Party day. Hermione was running franticly around the house trying to get everything "just perfect". Ron was sitting in the living room, trying to stay out the way of her rampage.   
The doorbell rang. Ron jumped. He hoped it was Harry. He _had_ to talk to Harry.   
"Harry!" shouted Ron in greeting as Harry's smiling face appeared around the door. At his arm was—   
"Angelina!"   
Harry smiled. Angelina Johnson, the Chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team (well, was) was on his arm.   
"Hullo, Ron. Hullo, Hermione," she greeted, pulling Harry in the door. "Where's Hermione?"   
"In the kitchen," replied Ron, pointing her out. She followed his finger and walked into the kitchen to greet Hermione.   
"Come on, Harry," said Ron, pulling him into the living room.   
Harry sat down. He looked much better than he had that first day at the office when Ron had come to visit him.   
"Still feeling peculiar, Ron?" asked Harry, smoothing his flyaway hair.   
"Honestly, Harry, I do," Ron glanced around the room. He decided to spill everything. He trusted Harry.   
Ron told him about that first few minutes when he first awoke. How he was really only fifteen, rocketed ahead ten years into his life at twenty-five. He told him at Hermione's pregnancy (Hermione would kill him if she knew).   
After Ron finished his story, Harry just stared at him out of half-pity, half-mild curiosity. "Ron—are you—are you sure? This all sounds very peculiar."   
"I swear it, Harry. Why would I make up something like this. Remember when you heard the basilisk in the walls at Hogwarts? We believed that you heard voices—even though we never heard them ourselves. You've got to trust me, Harry," Ron pleaded.   
Harry eyed him carefully. He thought for a moment. "I suppose," he said with a large sigh. "it's possible. I've seen some of the odd charms and spells that can happen to people in my department."   
Ron exhaled deeply. He had urgently hoped Harry would believe him. He was hoping that somehow Harry could help him get back to his life at Hogwarts.   
They small-talked and chatted for the next few minutes. Harry caught him up on all the major news points from ten years ago. Dumbledore was dead; Professor McGonagall has succeeded him at Headmaster. Since first rumours of Voldemort's rebirth, he had remained suspiciously in hiding for the past ten years.   
Other guests began to arrive. Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley arrived together. Fred and George owned a joke shop in Diagon Alley, right next to Ron's. Ginny worked for the Ministry, travelling to other countries as an ambassador. Lavender and Seamus were married, too. Lavender had one child (which she didn't bring with her), and Seamus worked for the ministry. A few chaps from Ron's store came, as well Hermione's friends from work.   
Eventually they all congregated in the living room of the small flat. It was quite crowded when Hermione rapped on the glass she was holding to get everyone's attention.   
"Er—thanks, everyone. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves."   
"Hear, hear!" called Fred Weasley, raising his butterbeer high into the air.   
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I have a small announcement to make."   
George whistled. Ron elbowed him.   
"Ron and I—we're pregnant."   
"Woo-wee, Ron! I didn't guys could do that sort of thing!" called Fred good-naturedly. Ron blushed dark crimson.   
So did Hermione. "I guess I mean—I'm pregnant."   
Ginny ran up to hug her. So did all the women in the crowd. The men slapped Ron on the back and shook his hand, congratulatory. Harry caught his eye and smiled wryly. He guessed what Ron was feeling inside.   
Ron was glad to have someone on his side, to know what he was feeling right now.   
In the midst of all the confusion, Harry told Ron he had to leave. Pulling him aside from the celebratory crowd, he whispered to him, "Meet me tomorrow for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry gabbed Angelina around the arm and left.   
After the part slowly died down and people began to leave, Hermione started cleaning up.   
"That was a—great party, Hermione," Ron said, helping her pick up a set of Self-Shuffling Cards George Weasley had left behind.   
"Thanks, Ron," Hermione smoothed down her hair. "What were you and Harry talking about?"   
"Er—just this and that. Just catching up. He told me that he's quitting the Ministry. The Oxford Hornets have just signed him on as a Seeker."   
"That's great, Ron! Harry's needed to get away from the Ministry. All that work had turned him sour. He was always great at Quidditch."   
"It is great," Ron agreed.   
Hermione walked up to him. She was so close, Ron couldn't resist kissing her again. He never realised how much fun it was.

A/N—Ron's found l-o-v-e with Hermione. Suspicions confirmed—he's liked her all along! Thanks to the 30+ people who reviewed Part 2. This is my favourite fanfiction I've ever written thus far—and it's not even done! The next part will be Ron and Harry's meeting at the Leaky Cauldron. Kind ofdry--but essential to the plot. I know I said before that Ron worked in an "office", but tough—I changed it. Hope you like it so far. Reviews are loved and suggestions are appreciated. I'm trying to keep some humour in it, but it's turning more romantic! Argh! I'll have to be careful next time…bis später!

Disclaimer—You have thirty seconds to unscramble the initials of this lady who owns Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Fred, George, Angelina, Lavender, Seamus, Diagon Alley, the Leaky Cauldron, and the Ministry of Magic. Here they are: KJR   



	5. Default Chapter Title

Part 4

A/N—Ron and Harry's meeting at the Leaky Cauldron. There's a little bit of "innuendo" at the end—if you're offended by that kind of stuff, tough cookies. It's funny. Not enough there to even merit a "PG-13" rating, so HA!

Ron walked into the greasy pub in front of Diagon Alley. After shaking off offers of lunch from his brothers next door, Ron felt like he needed a drink.   
The door opened. In walked Harry, looking slightly dusty. He coughed. "Just some water, Tom," he ordered. "Hey, Ron!" he said, clapping Ron on the shoulder.   
"Hi, Harry," said Ron, feeling melancholy.   
"What's wrong?'   
"Nothing—just feeling mundane today. And especially frustrated." Ron responded, closing his eyes.   
Harry pulled out a small package from beneath his robes. "I have something I want to show you," he said.   
But before he could say another word, the door to the pub opened again and in walked—   
"Percy?!" shouted Ron, taken aback.   
Harry eyes opened in surprise. He double taked a look at Ron and a look at Percy before dragging Ron in a dark corner.   
"Don't talk to him, Ron," warned Harry whispering.   
"Why?"   
"Well, I kind of forgot to tell you, but Percy's been gone for a while. There was a big upset after our fourth year over alliance problems. Dumbledore was forming a task force to fight Lord Voldemort, but Percy refused to join. Your parents, Bill, and Charlie were furious at him for it. Your parents were very avid Voldemort-opposers at the time. Basically, he was shamed from your family (though not by you) and he moved to America. Er—now I think he works for the Ministry over there."   
"Well, why shouldn't I talk to him, then?" Ron asked puzzled.   
"Your parents are still at odds with him. They basically see any contact him as bad. It was a very big deal at the time. He's been gone for a while—why is he back now?"   
"I don't know, Harry, but _I_ didn't 'shame' him, then why can I not talk to him?" Ron retorted.   
"I just—don't think you should, Ron," responded Harry rolling his eyes. Plainly Ron didn't understand.   
He ignored Harry's advice and walked up to Percy sitting at the bar. He tapped him on the shoulder.   
Percy jumped. He stared at Ron's face. His eyes widened. "Ron?" he croaked in disbelief. "What—what are you doing here?"   
"What are you doing here, Perce?"   
"I am here on Ministry business," he swelled importantly, something Ron was very familiar with. "American Ministry, of course."   
"So what do they think—having a British bloke working in America?" Ron smiled.   
"What?" Clearly Percy had not expected small talk from Ron.   
Another man walked into the pub. He paused for a moment and then strode over the Percy, grabbing his arm.   
"Come on, Percy," he said gruffly with an American accent. "John's waiting."   
"All right, all right," said Percy, throwing down a few Sickles on the counter and walking out of the pub with the man.   
"Wait—Percy!" yelled Ron, before Harry pulled him back by the arm.   
"What'd you do that for, Harry? I wanted to talk to him," grumbled Ron, rubbing his arm indignantly.   
"I told you not to talk to him, Ron," hissed Harry.   
Ron looked up at the clock. An hour had passed since he first entered the grubby pub. "Harry—listen. Can we get together tomorrow? I've got to get back to work. My clerk will kill me if I'm not back now."   
Harry rolled his eyes and looked at his wristwatch. "Damn. All right, Ron. Meet me here tomorrow then. I've got something important to show you."   
And he left.

Little beknownst to Ron, when Harry got back to his flat, he placed a call to Hermione. After all, they were still best friends, and he was worried about Ron.   
"What did you ring me for, Harry?" queried Hermione briskly. Harry's head was sitting in the fire across from her desk at work.   
Harry decided to gamble it all. He and Hermione weren't as close anymore, but they were still best friends. They had shared all their secrets at Hogwarts.   
He told Hermione the whole story, praying she'd believe him.   
She didn't.   
"That's rubbish, Harry! Why are you wasting my time? What have you and Ron been cooking up?" she protested clearly frustrated.   
It took awhile, but Harry believed he finally had her convinced. Hermione was still very reluctant.   
"It all sounds very fishy, Harry. Why would Ron suddenly wake up ten years in the future?"   
"I don't know, Hermione. I don't know." Harry would have shrugged if he had shoulders. "Listen, you can't let Ron catch on that you know."   
"Why?" asked Hermione puzzled.   
"I wasn't supposed to tell you. He didn't think you would believe him."   
"He would have been right. I wouldn't have believed him. I'm not completely sure I believe you, Harry,"   
"Just don't tell him you know yet, all right, Herm?" pleaded Harry.   
"All right. Fine. But I will have little fun with him in the meantime," Hermione smiled almost maliciously.

That night Ron noticed Hermione acting a little strangely. She seemed somewhat distant at times, then turned right around and was very close. Very close.   
Ron was preparing for bed, with Hermione already lying beside him reading. He had just turned off his bedside lamp when Hermione spoke.   
"You know, Ron, we haven't—" she trailed off.   
"Haven't what?" quipped Ron.   
"You know—er—been _close_ lately; for two weeks even!" said Hermione blushing red.   
"Been close?" asked Ron, even though he could guess what was coming. "What's that supposed to mean?"   
"Been close—oh, you know—at night," Hermione looked the other direction missing Ron's look of horror.   
"At night?" Ron squeaked. His insides disappeared and his knees felt like jelly. He had almost been expecting this for a week. And now it was finally here. She was confronting him.   
"Oh, Ron, don't be stupid. Do you want me to spell it out? Sex. S-E-X. We haven't had it. I've dropped millions of hints. You'd think you'd want to, especially with the news of the baby and all. Before that you were—" she trailed off blushing again. Inside, Hermione was dying to explode with laughter. She was enjoying torturing Ron.   
Ron was too astonished to respond. He hadn't expected her to spell it out like that. Hermione was more tactfully normally.   
Hermione almost considered giving up on the teasing; Ron was getting beyond embarrassed. He was red enough to be mistaken for a tomato.   
"I—er—I—um—can't," Ron finished lamely, cringing.   
Hermione decided she'd gone far enough. She didn't want him to hate her forever.   
Hermione tossed her head and heaved a large sigh. "Fine," she spat angrily before storming out of the room.   
Once inside the kitchen she muffled her giggles with a towel.   
Ron lay sulking in the bedroom. Hermione was really starting to scare him. How much longer could he say no?

A/N—Oh! I laughed out loud writing this one. Poor, poor Ron! I've wanted to do this since the second part, but I couldn't figure out how Hermione could hint that she'd been *ahem* "deprived". LOL…Then I thought it funny that she learn of his "secret" and play a little trick on him. Much funnier—not much plot development but definitely funny. Poor, poor Ron. The next part will be a little more plot and little less –fluff-, but it was funny fluff, dang it! PLEASE R/R! I love you all!

Disclaimer—Ron and Hermione's little bout of sex (or lack thereof) belongs to MOI. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Percy, Tom, and the Leaky Cauldron are all very wealthy with their own agents and accountants. I broke into Ron's house one night and kidnapped him. Unfortunately, he claimed belonging to a certain "JKR". This will be investigated fully. He also claimed the rest of the above named were owned by her, too. Very suspicious…   
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Part 5

A/N—A little more mundane—mostly plot development…read! Begin at Harry and Ron's second meeting at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey, Harry," called Ron as Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron.   
Harry sat down at the bar. He took out a small box from beneath his robes.   
"What's that?" asked Ron, sipping his butterbeer.   
"When Dumbledore died, he left me a few things," Harry explained. "Among those was this box. There was a note attaching saying I should never open it unless I felt I truly needed to."   
"So you're going to open it for me?"   
"You want to get back, don't you, Ron?"   
"Yes, of course," answered Ron assuredly. "So can we open it?"   
Harry opened the box. Inside there were several slips of paper, each filled with a loopy handwriting.   
"It looks like his personal notes," said Harry, siphoning through the box. "Look for any reference to you, Ron, or time jumping."   
For several minutes, their concentration was focused on searching through the box.   
Suddenly Ron let out a yell. "I found something!"   
"What is it?" asked Harry peering over Ron's shoulder.   
"It says 'Ron Weasley—_Olde and Forgotten Charms and Transfigurations_'," Ron broke off. "What's that?"   
"I think it's a book," Harry said, taking the paper from Ron. "It must be book. There's nothing else it could be."   
"Well let's go look for it, Harry!" said Ron impatiently.   
Harry and Ron spent the rest of the afternoon searching for book. After several unsuccessful hours, Ron was discouraged.   
"We have to find that book, Harry—we just have to," Ron said pleadingly. "I have to go close up shop, Harry, but I want to look for that book!   
"Look, Ron, I have to get home. Let's look for it again tomorrow."   
"You know who would know where to look, Harry?" Ron said sadly. "Hermione."   
That gave Harry an idea.   
"We'll meet again tomorrow, Ron, to look for the book." Harry said. He Disapperated.   
Ron went back to his shop in Diagon Alley, while Harry placed an important call.   
After catching Hermione up on the day's events, he told her about the book.   
"_Olde and Forgotten Charms and Transfigurations_? Harry!" Hermione shouted. "I think I know where I can find it!" Hermione disappeared from her office.   
Arriving home, Ron found an empty house.   
The doorbell rang.   
"Harry!" said Ron surprised. "What are you doing here?"   
"I came for moral support, Ron, I thought you'd need it," said Harry chuckling to himself.   
Hermione burst through the door.   
"I found it!" she proclaimed her eyes twinkling with triumph. "I found the book!"   
"The book?" said Ron puzzled. "What book?"   
"_Olde and Forgotten Charms and Transfigurations_, you prat! What book did you think I was talking about?" said Hermione rolling her eyes with frustration.   
"How do you know about that?" He turned to Harry. "_How does she know about the book_?"   
"I told her, Ron," said Harry meekly.   
"When?" Ron demanded.   
"Yesterday afternoon," Harry said in a small voice.   
"YESTERDAY AFTERNOON!" he turned to Hermione. "You mean you knew? _You knew_?"   
"I'm sorry, Ron, it was just a bit of fun," Hermione said regretfully. She started to blush.   
"Rubbish! A bit of fun! I can't believe you would something like that, Hermione. That's not like you!" protested Ron turning very angry.   
"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.   
"Nothing," said Ron and Hermione at once. They both turned red.   
"Let's get back to the book," said Ron, trying to distract Harry's attention.   
After flipping through the book for several minutes, Hermione let out a triumphant cry.   
"I've got it!"   
"Where," asked Ron, grabbing the book from Hermione.   
"Here, read," pointed Hermione.

**_Time-Transfer Charm_**   
_The time-transfer charm is an extreme charm used only by very advance wizards. The time-transfer charm was originally designed to remove one person permanently from a place. The time-transfer charm involves transferring a person into the past or future. This way, the person only exists in the past or future, not the present. The time-transfer charm is an extreme alternative to Stunning or Disarming. It should only be performed by the most advanced wizards, and with much practise. The time-transfer charm because almost obscure by the mid-twentieth century._

"Wait," said Ron. "It does say—it doesn't say how to get back."   
"I'm sorry, Ron; that's all it says." Hermione said sadly.   
"But wait!" Harry said excitedly. "Look!"   
At the bottom of the page there were several very faded letters. Ron squinted but couldn't make them out.   
"That handwriting looks familiar," said Ron.   
"It does!" said Harry, pushing up his glasses. He peered at the page. "It's Dumbledore's!"   
"It is?" said Hermione in disbelief. "It is!"   
"What does it say, Harry?" asked Ron eagerly.   
"Look—in—the—look in the box! It says 'look in the box'!"   
"What does that mean?" asked Ron nonplussed.   
"Ron! The box! The box Dumbledore left me!" shouted Harry.   
"Oh! Harry go get it!" ordered Ron eagerly. He jumped up from the couch, on which they were sitting and grabbed Harry's cloak. "It could have something more—something on how to get back!"   
A loud slam sounded from outside the door. Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped.   
"What was that?" Hermione whispered.   
The door to their flat flew open. And in walked—   
"PERCY?!"

A/N—LOL, Honestly, I have NO idea where this part is going! I know it wants to end—but how does Percy fit into all this? Hmm…I don't know—and neither do you (na, na, na). Maybe he doesn't even relate—oh well. I had to make it longer so you would SUFFER!

Disclaimer—I've run out of creative ideas. Search apartment and find NO EVIDENCE of royalties! NOT A POUND! Oh wait! I don't own them—that's right…   
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Part 6

A/N—Blah. That is all.

"Percy?" Ron sputtered. "What are you doing here?"   
Percy's face paled as he gasped at Ron with wide eyes.   
"Ron?" he squeaked. "You're—you're _alive_?" His eyes were popping from his head and his skin was pale under his freckles.   
"Of course I'm alive, you prat, what would I be? Dead?" Ron rolled his eyes at his brother.   
Percy's face fell. He sank down on the couch next to Hermione.   
"Why oh why did I ever believe them?" His face was in his hands.   
"Who?" questioned Hermione.   
"Fred and George. I was walking along a street in Muggle London when I passed by them. Fred suddenly puts on a crestfallen face he says, 'Didn't you hear, Percy? Ron's dead,'. 'Ron's dead?' I said. Fred and George just nodded solemnly. After ten years, you'd think they'd grown up."   
"Percy, you know better than to believe anything Fred and George tell you," Harry said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.   
Percy leapt up. "Well, if you're all right, I really must be leaving," he said pompously. Ron thought he sounded rather like his old self.   
"Why?" asked Ron puzzled.   
"I'm here on business, Ron, I've got to get back," responded Percy, annoyed with Ron's seeming insolence, as if expecting Ron to realise this 'obvious'.   
"Well—all right," said Ron standing up. He reached for Percy's hand. "See you again sometime."   
Percy looked startled and slightly distant. He probably hadn't expected Ron to be so warm after so many years. "All right—again," he repeated. Percy let go of his hand and Disapperated.   
Ron looked and Harry and Hermione. "What was that all about? Why was Percy so concerned over me?"   
Harry looked at Hermione before he spoke. "Percy took it very hard when you're family practically forced him to move. He had always been kind of attached to you, Ron."   
"Me?" said Ron stunned. "Well, he never showed it before."   
Harry just sighed. "I've got to get back to my flat," Harry raised his wand to Disapperate.   
"Wait, Harry, what about the box? Aren't you going to go get it?"   
Harry shot an exasperated look at Hermione before replying. "I can't Ron, I've got a date."   
"A date?" said Ron increduously. "You can't get out of a date for me? This could change my life, Harry!"   
"I'm sorry, Ron, it's with Angelina. You understand, it's only for one more night."   
Ron was very angry. "Fine, go ahead Harry."   
Harry shot another exasperated look at Hermione before Disapperating.   
"We know where your priorities lie," muttered Ron under his breath.   
"I'll sleep on the couch if you want, Ron," Hermione said in small voice.   
"No, Hermione, it's okay," Ron heaved a large sigh. "I'm fine."   
"I don't know if I want to sleep with a fifteen year old boy!" Hermione laughed.   
Ron frowned slightly. Ever since he found out Hermione knew his true story, she had been acting funny around him.   
"As off as it is, Herm, I'm going to miss some of this," Ron said, blushing.   
"What are you going to miss, Ron?" she asked innocently.   
"Namely? Being married to you," Ron turned brick red.   
"Really?" asked Hermione surprised.   
"It's been—nice," he finished lamely.

Harry returned the next morning with a small box clutched under his arm. "Here it is," he said breathlessly.   
"Okay," said Hermione taking charge. "Look for _any_ reference to time or Ron."   
After leafing through piles of papers for several minutes, Ron turned up nothing in his stack. Harry sighed and shook his head. Ron looked pleadingly at Hermione.   
"There's got to be _something_," she said shuffling through her pile again. "Wait, here's something that might work."   
Ron peered over Hermione's shoulder at the piece of paper she was holding. "_Swift-Time Charm_," he read.   
Harry looked as though a light had gone on in his head. "Oi!" he shouted.   
"What is it, Harry?" asked Ron, almost tumbling out the chair he was sitting in.   
"That's one of the charms they were working on in the office. You know Committee for Experimental Charms. It has to do with speeding up the progression of time in regard to an object. I've got all the information in my old office."   
"Well let's go there, Harry!" proclaimed Ron grabbing his wand, preparing to Disapperate.   
"Wait, Ron," said Hermione turning to Harry. "What has that got to do with Ron's problem?"   
"I don't know, Herm," replied Harry. "But it's worth a look, isn't it?"   
"I suppose so, Harry. Together then?" Harry and Ron both nodded. "One, two, three!" and on three, the three friends Disapperated.   
In Harry's office (they hadn't cleaned it out yet) Harry rifled through a small black filing cabinet in the corner of the dark office. "Aha!" he proclaimed holding up a dusty manila folder.   
"'The Swift-Time Charm has been an utter failure,'" he read. "'Several variations of the charm, _Latisgoesoa_, have been tried in this case. Some of them include _Latisgisuoa_, _Latikgoesoa_, and _Latistyiop_ (which has caused an odd effect on the mice we were speeding up. It seems the mice regressed backwards in time, as though they had already been sent ahead by another spell)—'   
"That's it!" cried Harry. "That's how you can get back, Ron!"   
Ron was hesitant. "But the charm failed, Harry."   
"But not at regressing time, Ron! That one _worked_."   
Hermione looked ready to burst into tears. "And you can go home, Ron!"   
Ron was feeling very apprehensive. What if he just got stuck somewhere else in time? "What will I do when I get back? It'll be over a fortnight later!"   
"No it won't, Ron," said Hermione. "I did a little more research on that Time-Transfer spell. It said something to the effect of time is sped up for the person affected. Time in their present will have only passed a few minutes if they ever get back."   
"So, what do I do?" asked Ron apprehensively.   
"Just say the charm, Ron, and see if it works," Harry said eagerly.   
Ron turned to face Harry. "Well, Harry, I suppose this is it," Harry nodded. "Goodbye," he said shaking Harry's hand.   
Ron faced Hermione now. She had small tears in her eyes. "Goodbye, Ron," she whispered softly.   
"Now no more 'tricks' in bed, now, you hear?" Ron said bitterly.   
Hermione smiled, trying to keep the tears from spilling.   
Ron cupped her face in his hands and gave her a swift kiss on the lips. It felt good, and it would be a while before could do _that_ again.   
With tears pouring down her face (Hermione's pregnant, so she's emotional—okay?) Hermione hugged Ron briefly before returning him to the middle of the office.   
Ron gripped his wand tightly. He was scared.   
"Ahem," Ron cleared his throat in preparation for the big moment. _"LATISTYIOP_!" he bellowed, holding the wand tightly in his fist.   
Nothing happened.   
Ron dropped his hand to the side in despair. "Nothing happened," he said frustrated.   
"No!" cried Hermione. "Look!"   
Ron looked down at his hand where Hermione was pointing. It was turning funny. It was…   
"It's disappearing!" shouted Harry.   
His hand disappeared. Then his arm and feet and legs, until all that remained was his head.   
"Goodbye, Harry; goodbye, Hermione," Ron called as his head disappeared.   
A funny jolting feeling pulled him from around the area where his stomach should have been. Ron felt completely invisible. The room had vanished, only to be replaced by a swirling green light that gave the distinct impression of going backwards.   
Ron felt his body pulled this way and that. He was sore all over.   
"Oof!" Ron landed with a thud.   
He stared around. The familiar glow of the dying fire and the comfortable red plush armchairs brought him back to earth. Ron was back at Hogwarts.

A/N—Dun, dun, dun! Ron's baaaaack. Part 7, the conclusion to our saga basically explains everything that hasn't been explained thus far. From here, the humour virtually disappears, but IT'S STILL GOOD, DARN IT! :-) LOL…make sure you catch Part 7 this weekend. Heck, I might even have an epilogue! Hahaha…I dunno what else to say…sorry if it seems a little short. PLEASE R/R!!!!

Disclaimer—So, I went looking for Hogwarts the other day. Wasn't there. Looked Ron up in the telephone directory. Wasn't there. Searched and searched for my wand. Wasn't there—then I hit myself! DUH! I can't find these things because THEY'RE NOT MINE! I bet JKR knows EXACTLY where Hogwarts is…and Ron…and her WAND!   
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Part 7

Frightened someone had seen him appear from mid-air, Ron rolled behind a red armchair near the dying fire.   
Ron saw the reflection of two dark shadows in the dim light. He peered tentatively around the armchair and gasped silently.   
Two men were talking in low voices. Ron didn't recognise their voices, but he saw that one was holding on to something. It looked like an arm. Attached to the arm, it looked like…   
_Neville?!_   
Neville Longbottom was lying on the floor next to the arguing men. He appeared to be knocked out cold.   
Ron sat stunned for a moment. A brief memory flashed through his mind. He was walking down the stairs of the common room—he saw Neville lying still on the ground—he opened his mouth to scream, but a man pointed his wand at him and shouted something—everything went black. Several thoughts of escape, fear, and bravery ran through his head.   
Ron made up his mind. He leaped out from behind the chair, pointed his wand and bellowed, _"Stupefy_!" A bright green light flashed. Immediately afterwards he cringed and rolled back behind the chair, expecting a returning curse.   
After several seconds of silence, Ron gathered up his bravery once again and peered out from behind the chair.   
The outlines of two men were lying huddled on the floor. They appeared to be stunned. Ron decided he better act fast before they woke up.   
Ron crouched behind the chair, sure he couldn't be seen, and let out a bellow loud enough to wake the whole castle.   
"Arggghhhh!" screamed Ron, holding out his wand in panic. Considering all that had just happened to him, he was prepared for anything.   
Immediately, Ron heard the many footsteps of his housemates coming down the staircases to investigate the noise.   
He ran over to Neville to make sure he was all right. The noise was growing loudly as everyone was asking one another who screamed. Ron didn't see Harry barrelling down the staircase and spotting him in the corner. Bending down, Ron felt an arm on his shoulder.   
"Wh—what is it, Ron?" panted Harry, hurriedly pulling on his robe over his pyjamas.   
Other members of the house began to appear. Fred and George came down, looking around with glee.   
"Perfect—are we partying?" asked George before spotting Neville on the ground.   
Hermione walked up to Harry and Ron whimpering slightly. "What happened?" she asked franticly, peering around.   
Fresh from his memories about the last two weeks, Ron felt a little odd around Hermione right now.   
"It's Neville—he's been Stunned. Somebody go get McGonagall," said Ron, trying to prop up Neville with his arm. Neville was too heavy for him and dropped with a thud. Harry tried to prop him up, and with Fred and George's help, they dragged Neville into the nearest chair.   
Colin Creevy reappeared almost instantly, Professor McGonagall in tow. She did not look pleased   
"What is going on? Who screamed?" she asked sternly, arranging her square spectacles on her nose.   
"It was me Professor," Ron spoke up. "Something's happened to Neville—Stunned I think."   
"Oh my!" she said astonished. The colour drained from her face. "Stay here—I'll—I'll go get Professor Dumbledore."   
Professor McGonagall returned moments later with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore's eyes travelled from the two bodies on the floor to Neville's in the chair. He heaved a sigh.   
After conjuring ropes to bound the two men, Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at each and said, _"Enervate_."   
They stirred slightly before opening their eyes. The man with the sandy hair and numerous freckles awoke first. His eyes travelled from Dumbledore to Harry, peering over McGonagall's shoulder to get a better look.   
Ron, being taller than Harry and Hermione, could see everything that was happening.   
Professor McGonagall was trying to clear a space away from the two men, but she wasn't very successful.   
"Everyone, go back to bed!" she bellowed, looking very livid.   
"What about Neville?" Hermione asked, looking pale. Neville was still lying still in the armchair.   
"Oh!" she cried, suddenly remembering. The crowd's attention turned from the two men and Dumbledore, to Neville.   
Ron stayed where he was, watching every moment. One of the men seemed to be under Dumbledore's spell.   
"We came for the boy," he said in a raspy voice. "Master instructed us—we never defy our Master," he coughed.   
The other one continued, "He was alone when we came through the window. 'Perfect' I had said. We quickly Stunned him before he even saw us. We almost got away when this _boy_," he gestured towards Ron, "came down the stairs. I had a wonderful idea—"   
"No, it was I," the other one argued. "_I_ was the one who wanted to Time-Transfer him. The Dark Lord teaches it to his most esteemed Death Eaters as a rare alternative to Stunning—much more successful and useful. We Time-Transferred the boy and were about to leave when I heard something."   
"That is when the boy came _back_. We hadn't expected that. He Stunned us before we even knew what had happened."   
Dumbledore looked very unpleased with all this.   
"But why did you want Neville in the first place?" asked Harry before Dumbledore could stop him.   
"We do not question our orders from the Dark Lord. He is supreme—he gives orders, and we follow them.   
"Time-Transfer?" whispered Harry. Ron simply shook his head; he was trying to listen to Dumbledore.   
Dumbledore gave some silent instructions to Professor McGonagall who had returned to his side. She nodded grimly before magically pulling the two men behind her (with the assistance of Fred and George Weasley). They disappeared from outside the portrait hole. Ron assumed the men were going to be turned over to the Ministry.   
"As much as I'm sure you would like to talk to Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, I'll need you to come with me."   
Ron had expected that.   
Ron walked down several staircases and dark hallways before arriving in front of a stone gargoyle. Giving it the password, Dumbledore led him silently up a winding staircase before arriving in his office.   
"Now, Ron, tell me what happened," Dumbledore spoke to Ron.   
Ron told him everything (well almost). He talked for almost fifteen minutes detailing his waking up ten years in future. Him meeting Hermione and Harry, eventually finding the book and getting back. He told him about what happened after Ron reappeared in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron's throat was dry before he finished.   
Dumbledore sat silent all throughout the explanation. When Ron finally finished, Dumbledore just sat, looking pensive.   
"So what happened, Professor Dumbledore?" asked Ron, swallowing hard. "All I remember is going to sleep and waking up ten years later." Ron sat up quickly. "No—wait! I do remember something else. I remember walking downstairs and seeing Neville! I remember! He was there with the two men—one of them pointed and said something—I can't remember anything else…" Ron hung his head sadly.   
Dumbledore fixed his blue stare on Ron. "I assume: You woke up tonight. You decided to go downstairs because you couldn't sleep—too excited from the Quidditch match, I suppose. Downstairs, you found Mr. Longbottom fast asleep. Two men were climbing in the window. Assuming they were up to no good, you tried to attack them. One of them performed the Time-Transfer spell on you—"   
"Why?" Ron interrupted.   
"I suppose they figured it better than Stunning. With Stunning, one can wake up within a matter of seconds if willing. The old and mostly forgotten Time-Transfer spell, it has been learned, is preferred by Death Eaters. They find it highly useful at times."   
"But, sir, why were they trying to get into our common room?"   
"Ah—that, Mr. Weasley, I can only assume due to the events that just occurred. I do believe they were after Mr. Longbottom. One of the men, was convicted of torturing Neville's father and mother."   
Ron gasped. He didn't want to interrupt, but he had never known Neville's parents had been tortured. "Would he have been in Azkaban then?"   
"I don't know how he broke into your common room tonight. Perhaps they thought Neville had some kind of lasting memory about the attack and were trying to get rid of him. We really don't know. I'll have my spies working on that," Dumbledore paused. Now, Mr. Weasley, I suggest you get yourself up to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey check you for—"   
"But, Professor!" protested Ron. "I'm not hurt!"   
Dumbledore eyed him suspiciously. "All right," he conceded. "But I would suggest you do not tell the—er—_finer_ aspects of your story to just anyone."   
Ron agreed. He nodded solemnly. "You may go," Professor Dumbledore waved his hand at the door.   
Ron walked back to the Gryffindor door towering contemplating everything that had just happened to him. He stopped suddenly. He had forgotten to ask Dumbledore about the clues in the book and in his papers that they had found. It was too late now.   
Arriving back at the tower, he saw Professor McGonagall telling students off to bed.   
"You too, Granger. And Potter," she said sternly, pointing to Harry and Hermione who had just approached Ron, mouths open, both waiting to ask questions.   
Hermione sulked back to her staircase and slowly climbed the stairs. Harry shrugged and walked with Ron to the other side of the room.   
Neville was nowhere in sight. Ron assumed he had been taken down to the hospital wing.   
"Tomorrow," Ron said, climbing the stairs wearily.   
Harry nodded.   
Ron sank down in his four-poster bed into a sleep of happy bliss.

A/N—Oh the agony! The Epilogue is coming next! I had originally planned to tell all about Ron's arriving back, and his confronting Harry and Hermione all in one part, but that would be too long. I need to make you suffer :-) The ending is a little lame—this next part will be a chuckle, I'm sure (once I write it, LOL). PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer—For the hundredth billionth time, I DON'T CARE! I own Bob. Don't ask me who he is, all I know is that I own him.   
  



End file.
